The Cat Sitter
by parispal
Summary: Santana Lopez was not an animal lover. So what happens when she gets roped into cat sitting? A trip to the vet. A/U
1. Pet Parent

**I wrote this story ages ago and reworked it for Brittana and Glee. **

Santana Lopez wasn't an animal lover.

She would often mock those people who called themselves "Pet Parents" and treated their dog or cat as if it was a child. So ridiculous, she'd think to herself. It was an animal, not a baby.

Santana didn't hate animals. She liked them. She just didn't love them.

As a child, when all her friends were asking their parents or puppies or kittens and even ponies, Santana was asking her father for jewelry and gift cards to Breadstix. Animals were messy and took up too much time.

So when Quinn came over and asked Santana to cat sit Lucy, Santana said no.

"Come on Santana, please." Quinn said, almost pleading, "I'd ask Mercedes, but she's in San Diego."

"Oh right, the Diva worksop," Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"More like party conference, " Quinn said with a smirk, "She's only going to party with her singer friends."

"Well, how about Tina?" Santana said, trying desperately to come up with a solution that didn't end up with her taking care of an aging cat.

"Tina….is….well, Tina," Quinn said, not convinced. "I'm going to be gone for two weeks and Lucy needs special attention. Tina is hardly home."

"Oh and I'm the loser of the group that never goes out?" Santana said a bit defensively.

"I didn't say that," Quinn said quickly.

Santana knew that's not what Quinn meant, but she though it anyway. Yes, it was true she didn't go out much these days, but she was busy. Besides, the girls had been on a dance club stint lately that just didn't interest Santana. If the group was going to a bar or restaurant, then Santana was happy to join them. But to a dance club? With that crazy fast dance music? No thanks. I'm too old for that, she'd say. At 27, though, she wasn't that old.

"I just," Santana began, trying desperately to get out of this, but Quinn's pleading face was making it really hard, "Quinn, honey, you know that animals and I, just don't mix."

"Lucy is a sweetheart, she won't bother you," Quinn said, "She'll mostly just lay on the couch, sleeping. I mean, you just have to give her some medication..."

"Medication?" Santana interrupted, "What kind of medication?"

"Vitamins…uh, she's got a tiny, tiny bit of arthritis on her left leg so she needs her pill….and a light massage."

"Massage?" Santana asked, in disbelief, "A kitty massage?"

"Just a little one, " Quinn said., her eyes pleading, "…. And if she gets constipated, there's this other medication…."

"Constipated!" Santana practically yelled, "No way. Nope. Count me out!"

"Santana!" Quinn said, "Don't be such a wuss. All I'm asking is that you let Lucy stay with you for 2 weeks. She practically takes care of herself. You know, except for a few pills. I don't want to put her in boarding, she hates that."

"Quinn.." Santana said letting out a breath. She looked at her friend and that was her mistake. Quinn looked like she was ready to drop to her knees to beg, "Shit."

"So yes?" Quinn asked, getting excited.

"Fuck it. Fine." Santana said giving in.

Quinn ran to Santana and threw her arms around her in a hug, "Thank you! You'll love her, you'll see!"

"Yeah, we'll see," Santana said as they parted.

"Hey when I get back, I'll set you up with that friend of mine you like," Quinn said, "As a thank you."

"I've been asking you to set me up with her for weeks, and now you offer?"

"She had just broken up with her girlfriend," Quinn said, "Wanted to give the girl some time."

"Admit it, you were saving her to get a favor out of me," Santana said, a small smile on her face.

"Perhaps," Quinn said coyly.

"You know, you could be keeping my soulmate from me, " Santana said jokingly, going to sit down on her couch.

"She's not," Quinn said, joining her, "Katarina is good for a good time, but she's not soulmate material. At least not for you. "

"I'm kidding," Santana said, "You know I don't believe int hat soulmate crap."

"I know." Quinn said.

"Though," Santana said, "I am getting tired of dating. It's like going on a job interview every time I go out with someone new. 'What do you do? Where are you from?' It's exhausting."

"That's the way it is," Quinn said, "You keep going on interviews, until you land that job."

"I think I'm going to collect unemployment," Santana said, "Stay single for a while."

"Until your date with Katarina," Quinn said.

"Until my date with Katarina," Santana repeated with a smile.

######

Lucy was growing on Santana. Despite the stray hairs he left here and there, she wasn't as bad as she thought she'd be. Quinn had been gone for three days and the cat seemed like it had already made Santana's house her own.

Santana arrived home from the work early to find Lucy laying on the floor in the middle of the living room.

"Hey little lady," Santana said, putting her bag on the floor, "What are you doing?"

Lucy, slowly looked up at Santana with a sad expression in his eyes and meowed.

Santana went to the floor and began to pet the cat, "What's wrong?"

"_Meow_."

Santana was suddenly worried. Was this normal, she wondered. Is she sick or just tired?

Shit.

"Come on, Lucy, get up," Santana encouraged.

No answer.

"Come on," Santana said, now sitting on the floor, "Don't you get sick on me. Quinn will kill me. She's only been gone three days."

Lucy yawned and closed his eyes. She began to purr.

Santana got up and picked up the phone and called the person she thought could help.

"Hey Sam," Santana said, a bit alarmed, "What do you know about cats?"

"Uh, they like to chase mice?" Sam asked, unsure.

"Lucy is acting weird." Santana said, looking down at the creature.

"Weird how?"

"She's laying on the floor, kind of lazy," Santana said.

"That's what cats do Santana," Sam said, "They lay around sleeping."

"No, this is different," Santana said, "If something happens to this cat…"

"Santana, you're overreacting," Sam said, "You've never had a pet and you're just freaking out."

"You should see her Sam," Santana said, "She looks so pathetic."

"Santana, she's probably just sleepy," Sam said, "OK, look if you're so worried take him to the vet. I'm sure Quinn left you the number."

"Yeah she did," Santana said, "OK, I'm taking her. Just to make sure."

"Call me back, let me know what happened."

"OK. Bye."

Santana hung up and immediately went to get the cat's crate.

"Come on Lucy," Santana said, "We're going to see the vet."

"_Meow_"

Santana arrived at the vet's office in less than 15 minutes. She parked her car and went inside.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez," she said to the young receptionist behind the counter, "I called about a sick cat."

"Oh right, " the young women said, looking at her computer screen, "Lucy."

"Right, " Santana said lifting the crate and placing it on the counter, "His vet is Dr. Matthews."

"Dr. Mathews is on vacation," the young woman said, "His colleague is covering for him."

"Uh, fine," Santana said, nor really caring, "Just as long as she sees someone."

"She'll be fine, Miss Lopez," the women said with a smile, "A lot of pet parents freak out over little things."

"I'm not a pet parent," Santana said, a bit defensively, "I'm just cat sitting."

"Have a seat, and we'll call you into a room in a bit."

Santana tried not to let her annoyance show and went to go sit down. Across from her was a man holding a large iguana.

"How's it going?" the man said.

Santana just smiled and said things were OK. She hated reptiles and hell if she was going to start a conversation with this man.

After a few minutes the same young woman behind the counter called Santana up and showed her to the exam room marked '1'.

"Here you go, the doctor will be with you shortly. You can take her out of the crate, " she said and left.

Santana took Lucy out and placed her on the cold metal exam counter and put the crate on the floor. Lucy took three steps and laid down.

"I really hope you're just being lazy," Santana said, scratching the back of her ears. Santana didn't want Quinn to see her as the friend who killed her cat.

She looked around the room and saw posters about various cat diseases: heart worm, tape worms, cat leukemia, feline AIDS.

"Jesus," Santana said in disbelief, "Feline AIDS?"

The door opened and a blond woman with a stethoscope around her neck and holding a clipboard walked in.

"Hi there," she said, reading a file, not looking up, "Lucy is being lazy I see."

"I hope that's the only problem," Santana said.

The woman finally looked up and looked at Santana.

Santana suddenly felt nervous. The woman, who Santana hoped was the vet, had the most amazing blue eyes.

"Well, uh, " the vet said, seeming to stutter a bit, "Let's take a look."

Brittany Pierce tried to keep her thoughts on her patient, Lucy, and not her owner.

"I'm just going to have a listen to her heart, " Brittany said as she grabbed the cat and began her examination.

Santana watched as the doctor expertly handled the creature and was amazed at how gently and lovingly she handled Lucy.

"Her heart sounds fine," Brittany said, putting the stethoscope away, "The chart says you found her laying on the floor earlier, lethargic. Is that right Ms. Fabray?"

"Yes. No, " Santana said quickly, "I mean yes, I found her that way. But I'm not Quinn. I'm cat sitting."

"Ah," Brittany said with a smile, "I see."

"See what?" Santana asked, returning the smile. She felt a wave warmth travel through her body.

"I've come across a your kind before," Brittany said, teasing. She wasn't usually this flirty with her clients, but she couldn't help herself.

"My kind?" Santana asked, enjoying this little game, "What kind is that?"

"The friend who has never had a pet, or hasn't had one in a long time, who freaks out when the pet acts weird," Brittany said, petting Lucy.

"That may or may not be me," Santana said, smiling.

"Has there been diarrhea?" Brittany asked, getting back to business. It was so easy to keep up the teasing tone with this woman, but she had to stay professional.

"What?" Santana said taken a bit aback from the sudden change of tone.

"Lucy. Does she have diarrhea?"

"Eww, uh, I don't know," Santana said, a bit disgusted.

Brittany let out a chuckle, "When you clean out her litter box, is her poop like rocks or all mushy?" Brittany was trying her best to not burst out laughing at this beautiful woman's face of utter disgust.

"Uh, no rocks or clumps," Santana said, " But bits, mushy… I guess."

"OK, sounds like she does have diarrhea," Brittany said. She picked up Lucy, "I'm going to take her to the other room to weigh her and take her temperature."

Brittany disappeared with the cat through the door she had come in thorough.

Once she was gone, Santana spoke to herself.

"Did I just say 'eww'?"

TBC


	2. Milk Does a Body Bad

Brittany closed the exam door behind her and headed across the hall to another examination room. She was still smiling.

"What is your sitter's name, I wonder," she said to the cat as she placed her on the scale. She proceed to take her weight then temperature, "OK honey, you seem to be fine."

She waited a bit before heading back to the exam room where the striking woman waited. She had to keep professional and stop the urge to flirt that was fighting to get out. The funny thing was that Brittany wasn't much of a flirter. In fact, she was pretty bad at flirting. But, somehow it seemed easy with...

"What is her name?" she asked that cat again.

Brittany made her way to the exam room and found the small woman with the ebony hair reading one of the posters on the wall.

Santana turned around immediately when she heard the door open.

"We're back," Brittany said.

"Oh hi," Santana said, hating that she had been caught off-guard, "I was just reading...wow, I didn't realize there were so many diseases cats can get."

"Yeah, not many people know that," Brittany said.

"Good thing I never had the desire to get a cat," Santana said, in a bit of a distasteful tone, "Or a dog."

"Not a fan of animals I take it," Brittany said, slightly disappointed. Animals were a huge part of her life and hearing this woman's obvious dislike of the creatures greatly disappointed her for some reason.

"I don't hate animals," Santana said quickly, "I like them. I do." Santana felt like she had said something very wrong. Of course I did, she thought, she's a vet for God's sake. She must loves animals.

"There are a lot of diseases humans get as well, you know," Brittany said, wondering why she was suddenly defensive. She had met plenty of people who weren't animal people and she had no problem with them. But this woman...

"I like animals," Santana said again.

"So," Brittany said, getting back to business, "Lucy doesn't have a fever. She's a little overweight, but that's not unusual for a cat her age. I can take a blood test if you'd like, but sounds like he just has an upset tummy."

"Meow," the cat said.

"So give him some Pepto-Bismol?" Santana said, trying to joke, but the vet didn't laugh.

"What are you feeding her?" Brittany asked.

"Umm," Santana said, a bit self conscious her attempt at humor had fallen flat, "Just the food my friend left for him...water..uh, I gave her some milk..."

"Milk?"

"Yea, cat's love milk right?" Santana said, with a smile, trying to lighten the mod again, "At least that's what the movies have taught me."

"Cats are lactose intolerant," Brittany said, not taking the bait, "Especially older cats like this little lady. They can't break it down. That's what is likely the cause of his diaherra. She's not dehydrated, so that's a plus."

"They are?" Santana asked surprised, "But all those movies and on TV..."

"I would suggest you don't take pet caring tips from a TV show," Brittany said, with a small smile. She was trying to not get sucked into this woman's… what? Cuteness? The elegantly dressed sitter had a confused look on her face that Brittany found adorable.

"I told Quinn she shouldn't leave the cat with me," Santana said shaking her head, "That it would be a bad idea. So, have I permanently damaged her?"

"No, no," Brittany said gently, seeing as the sitter looked worried that she had somehow harmed her friend's cat, "She should be fine. In a couple of days, as long as you don't give her any more milk, she should be good."

"Oh good," Santana said, letting out a relieved breath, "The last thing I want is to be known as a cat killer among my friends."

"Don't worry," Brittany said, her smile returning, "You'll be fine. Don't stress out about taking care of her. Just feed her the proper foods, give her love and attention and she'll love you."

"Thanks," Santana said, loving the return of the smile. The doctor's assurance, made her feel better about taking care of Lucy, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Brittany said.

"What's your name?"

Brittany let out a small laugh, "Dr. Pierce. Brittany."

"Well, thank you Dr. Pierce. For your vote of confidence," Santana said, with big smile.

"You're welcome," Brittany said as she fought the urge to tare eyes away from the woman's gorgeous smile, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What's your name?"

It was Santana's turn to laugh, "Where are may manners? I'm Santana Lopez."

"Nice to meet you Santana Lopez," Brittany said, playfully.

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, but it was actually only seconds. One of the doors to the exam room opened and the young receptionist walked inside.

Both woman seemed to break out of the trance they had somehow put themselves in.

"Dr. Pierce," the woman said, "Sorry to bother you, but there's a small emergency in Exam Room 4."

"That's OK Sugar," Brittany said, glad for the distraction. She was sure she would have stared at Santana for hours, "Who's in there?"

"The guy with the iguana," Sugar said.

Brittany let out a groan, "Just great," she turned to Santana, "Lucy is fine. I'll give you medicine you can give her that should help with the diarrhea. It should be gone in a couple of days."

"OK," Santana said, glad to hear the cat was going to be fine, but hating that the exam was over.

"If for some reason she still has it after a couple of days, you should bring her in again," Brittany said.

"Will you be here?" Santana asked before she could stop herself, "I mean, it'd be nice for Lucy to have the same doctor. She likes you."

"Does she?" Brittany asked, coyly, "Well she is a great cat." Brittany hoped it wasn't just Lucy that like her.

Stop it Brittany, she thought to herself, don't make something out of nothing.

Santana felt like she had been caught in a lie.

"I should be here," Brittany said.

Sugar cleared her throat.

Brittany took that as her cue to leave, "OK, well, it was nice to meet you Santana. Sugar here will give you the medicine you'll need and she'll also settle your bill."

"Thanks," Santana said, hating that her interaction with the vet was indeed coming to an end.

Brittany gave Lucy one last scratch behind his ear, took one last look at her sitter, and left.

Santana watched Brittany disappear into a door.

"Come with me," Sugar said and lead Santana outside to the reception desk.

"Is Dr. Pierce only covering for the vet who is on vacation or is she always here?" Santana asked, hoping to get some information.

"She's only covering," Sugar said going to the computer to print up Santana's bill, "She usually works out of the Coral Canyon office."

"How much longer is she going to be here?" Santana asked.

"Ms. Lopez," Sugar said, taking the print out of the bill from the printer and giving it to Santana, "We have excellent vets at this office, you don't have to worry about Lucy. No matter who sees her, she'll be in good hands."

Santana wanted to ask again how long Dr. Pierce would be at the this office, but this young woman seemed not be very cooperative. Santana looked at the bill.

"$140!," Santana asked in shock, "That's insane."

"Will that be cash or charge?" Sugar asked with a big smile.

Santana arrived home and let Lucy out of her crate. She immediately ran to the litter box.

"Gross," Santana said.

She put the crate away and then settled herself on the couch taking out the medicine Dr. Pierce had prescribed. Santana had thought about the beautiful vet all the way home.

Santana had told Quinn that she was going to stay single for a while. At least until Quinn set her up with her friend. Now, Santana wasn't sure if she even wanted to be set up.

"Of course I do," Santana said out loud.

Santana had had a crush on Katarina for almost a year, but Katarina had been in a relationship. Well, if Santana was really honest with herself it wasn't a crush as so much as lust. The only reason Santana wanted to go out with Katarina was to sleep with her. Nothing more.

Lucy came back to the living room, finished with her business.

"I am really not looking forward to cleaning your box," Santana told her.

The cat just stared at her. Santana took out the medicine and gave it to the cat.

"Listen," Santana told the cat, "I really do want you to get better. I'm sorry I gave milk."

The cat purred.

"But if you don't get better in two days, we're going back to see Dr. Pierce."

###

Brittany had seen her last patient half an hour ago and was now ready to go home. She grabbed her things and headed out.

"Sugar, you ready?," Brittany asked the young woman who was getting up from behind the reception desk.

"Let's get out of here," Sugar said.

They locked up and walked to the parking lot.

"You know Brittany," Sugar said before heading out to her car, "I think that cat lady liked you."

"What?" Brittany asked, a bit flustered. She hadn't been able to get Santana Lopez out of her mind.

"She asked me how long you were going to be in this office," Sugar said in a teasing tone.

"She's probably worried about the cat," Brittany said, trying not to get her hopes up, "She's not an animal person and she doesn't want to mess up."

"I don't know," Sugar said with a smile, "I got a vibe."

"You and your vibes," Brittany said, "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sugar and Brittany walked to their cars and got in.

On the way home, Brittany couldn't help but wonder about Santana. Should she call her? No. That would be unprofessional. She was a client after all. At least she would be for the next three weeks she was there. Steven Matthews, the veterinarian she was covering for, was a long time friend and no way was she going to use his practice to pick up women.

Besides, Brittany thought, no way that woman is single. Or if she was, she probably had many beautiful woman or men waiting in the wings.

"No way I have a shot," Brittany said.

She turned on the radio and sang along all the way home.

TBC


	3. The Spa Treatment

After a couple of days, Lucy's stomach issues were gone. Just like the vet said.

"Damn," Santana said as she dumped the contents of the litter box in the trash.

Santana was glad that Lucy was indeed better, but she secretly hoped that she wouldn't get better so soon so she could take her to the vet again. But she was. Quinn had called earlier and Santana was able to tell her with all honesty that her cat was doing well.

She had wanted an excuse to return to see Brittany. Santana went to the bedroom to take out the business card she had taken from the vet's office.

Should I call, she wondered. What if she she was a girlfriend. Or boyfriend.

"Shit," Santana said to herself. She was about to put the card away when she read that they also did grooming. Santana smiled.

She went over to see Lucy who was laying on the couch.

"You look like you could use some brushing and a bath," Santana told her.

The cat just stared at her then looked away, uninterested.

"Don't tell Quinn that I'm using you to pick up a woman, OK?" Santana asked Lucy.

Lucy yawned.

###

Brittany was almost finished examining a long haired, grey tabby cat that resembles the cat of the striking sitter she had met a couple of days ago. Santana.

Even though Brittany was a veterinarian, and she wished nothing but good health for her patients, she had hoped Lucy would need to be brought back for further examination.

She had even toyed with the idea of calling Santana under the pretext of asking about the cat. Brittany was indeed concerned about the animal, but if she was honest with herself, she was more interested in talking to the sitter. When Brittany had looked up Lucy's file, she had found that only Quinn Fabray's information was on file.

So there it was, she couldn't call Santana even if she wanted to and no way was she going to call the real owner of the cat, a client, to ask about her friend.

"She's doing much better," Brittany told the owner of her current patient.

She left the exam room and went to the next room, where a rabbit waited.

###

Santana entered the clinic and went straight to the reception desk where the same woman from last time sat.

"Hello again," Santana said with a smile, "Sugar, right?"

"Oh hi," Sugar said, looking surprised, "Is your cat still sick?"

"Oh she's fine," Santana said, "Much better. I'm here because I saw on your business card that you also do pet grooming."

"We sure do," Sugar said, "Did you make an appointment?"

Shit, Santana thought.

"No, I didn't," Santana said, "I guess I should have made one. I'm sorry."

"That's OK," Sugar said with a smile, "I can squeeze you in. The next appointment is already 10 minutes late so you can go in right away."

"Great," Santana said.

"What would you like?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked confused.

"What kind of grooming?" Sugar asked, "Just a brush? Bath?"

"Oh, oh, " Santana said with a small chuckle, "The works."

"No problem," Sugar said, "I'll take her in now."

Sugar reached for the cat crate that Santana had placed on top of the counter.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Santana asked, wanting to go behind the doors for a chance to see Brittany.

"Oh you don't have to go in for a grooming, " Sugar said, "If you want, you can even go out and do some errands then come back to get her."

Santana's plan wasn't going as she had hoped, "I'm fine. I don't mind waiting. You know, I think I should really go in with her. She tends to get scared around strangers."

Sugar opened the crate door and reached inside for Lucy who proceeded to lick her hand.

"Hey sweetie," Sugar said in a soft voice, "You remember me right?" She turned to Santana, "See, she's fine."

"Great," Santana said through a forced smile, "I'll just wait in the waiting area."

Sugar smiled and took Lucy away.

Damn cat, Santana thought as she went to take a seat. There waiting room had three other people, each with a dog.

Santana sat and waited. Her only hope now was that Brittany would come out to the waiting room to call the next patient in for an examination. Each time a door opened, Santana would look in its direction. But no blond vet.

###

Brittany finished up with the rabbit with the sprained leg and headed out to the grooming area to find out what was for lunch. Every day, someone different from the staff would choose what would be for lunch. Saturday was Puck's turn.

"Hey Puck," Brittany said as she entered, "What's for lunch?"

Puck was in charge of the grooming department and Brittany liked him. He was like the brother she never had.

"I was thinking some Italian today," Puck said as he brushed a fluffy grey cat.

"You always pick Italian and try to make it sound like it's something spontaneous," Brittany said, smiling. She went up to the table and began to pet the cat, "Hey little one…hmm."

"What?" Puck asked.

"This cat looks familiar," Brittany said.

"How can you tell?" Puck said, "After a while they all start looking the same to me."

Brittany looked at the cat carefully and just knew that she had come across this cat before.

"What's her name?" Brittany asked.

Uh…," Puck looked at the paper to to his right, "Lucy."

"Lucy?" Brittany asked, her heart rate suddenly racing, "How long ago did she…umm, get here?"

"I just got her," Puck said.

Brittany wondered if his sitter was in the waiting room. Maybe she just dropped her off, Brittany thought. Brittany began to walk toward the exit.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

Brittany didn't answer and left. She headed to the reception desk because it had a clear view of the witting area, but the waiting area didn't have a clear view of the desk. Brittany looked out and saw her. She smiled.

Santana was sitting to the right, reading an old copy of Cat Fancy.

Brittany's smile grew wider. She picked up the file of her next patient and went around the desk to call in a brown boxer.

Brittany took a deep breath and made herself known, "Rocky?" Brittany called out, reading the file.

Santana was caught up in an article that she didn't see when Brittany walked up, but she recognized her voice. Her heat seemed to jump to her throat. She looked up and there she was.

Brittany looked up from the file and looked straight at Santana.

Santana smiled.

Brittany smiled.

"_WOOF_!"

Both women seemed to snap out of their trance, startled.

"We going in or what?" a tall man asked Brittany.

"Oh right," Brittany said, "Let's take Rocky in and see what wrong."

Brittany took one last look at Santana and left.

Santana couldn't stop smiling. She was pretty sure at picking up signals, and to Santana the signals seemed to be loud and clear.

Brittany took the boxer in to the exam room and spent the next 15 minutes examining the dog. She hoped Santana was still out there when she was finished.

Santana waited for Brittany to come out again. She had never really been nervous asking a woman out, but this seemed to be different. When Santana would find someone she wanted to date, she'd confidently go up to her and ask. No big deal.

The vet was different. Brittany was different. The thought of Brittany rejecting her sent a wave of panic through Santana's body.

"Relax," Santana told herself. All she had to do was wait for Brittany to come out again.

"Ms. Lopez!"

Santana looked up to see a man with a mohawk holding Lucy's crate.

"All done!" he announced with a smile.

Shit, Santana thought.

"That was fast," Santana said getting up.

"She didn't give me any trouble," the man said.

Santana took the crate and followed the young man to the front desk to settle the bill.

"So Lucy here got a brush, bath, nail trimming and a nice massage," the man said.

"Awesome," Santana said without enthusiasm.

"That'll be $50."

"You guys are expensive," Santana said looking for her Visa card. She glanced back at the door, hoping Brittany would come out again.

And she did.

Brittany came out to the reception area and immediately saw Santana at the front desk.

"Hi," Brittany greeted.

"Hi," Santana said with a warm smile.

"Uh, Puck," Brittany said, "I'll settle the bill."

"Since when do you do the billing?" Puck asked.

"Go," Brittany said firmly.

Puck left and Brittany went behind the counter, facing Santana.

"I see Lucy got the spa treatment," Brittany said.

"She did," Santana said, unable to keep her eyes off Brittany.

"How's she feeling?" Brittany asked, a bit nervous but loving how she was feeling at this moment.

"Much better. Her litter box is full of poop rock."

Brittany let out a laugh, "That's great to hear."

"Thank you for your help the other day," Santana said, "I've just never had a pet before. There's a lot I don't know."

"You're doing great," Brittany assured, "You'd be surprised how much an animal can turn from just a pet to a member of your family."

"Maybe after my friend comes home, I'll get a cat," Santana said.

"Is that right?" Brittany asked a bit amused.

"What's that tone?" Santana asked coyly.

"No tone," Brittany said sweetly.

"I heard a teasing tone," Santana replied as she handed Brittany her credit card.

"That'll be $50," Brittany said trying control this flirtatious vibe that was happening.

"You guys are expensive," Santana said.

"Not me," Brittany said swiping the card, "I'm just covering."

"For how long?" Santana asked, bluntly.

"One more week," Brittany answered.

"Then where do you go?"

"You in the market for a vet?" Brittany asked, handing Santana her card.

"If I get that cat, then yes," Santana said, putting on the charm.

"Any vet in this office is more than qualified," Brittany said handing Santana her receipt.

"I like your work," Santana said, signing.

"If you're really interested," Brittany said, "There's an adoption fair I've organized for tomorrow. Plenty of possible pets."

"What time and where?" Santana asked.

"The 3rd Street Farmer's Market," Brittany said, "I'll be there at 10."

Santana smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow," Brittany said.

Santana took her receipt, picked up the crate and headed out the door. Looks like she was going to get herself a pet.

Brittany watched Santana leave and hoped that she did indeed show up tomorrow.

TBC


	4. The Mini Tiger

**A/N: One more chapter. Sorry, I guess I should have mentioned this is a short story. I might add more later if I think of more to write. But I did start another story (which will be much longer): LAPD Tales. Check it out. ;)**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked Santana.

After dropping off Lucy at home, Santana had gone to the cafe where Sam worked to talk and fill him in on what was going on.

"What?" Santana asked.

"You're really getting a cat, just to pick up some woman," Sam said in disbelief.

"I said I was just thinking about getting a cat," Santana said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"But, you've never had a pet," Sam said, "You never wanted one and just getting one for some woman is insane. It's not fair to the poor animal. What about when you get tired of it?"

"How do you know I won't like him or her?" Santana said trying to make her case, "I've grown to like having Lucy around."

"You have to think about this seriously, Santana," Sam chastised, "You can't just keep the receipt and return the poor thing."

"Don't worry Sam," Santana assured, "I'm just going to go to the adoption fair tomorrow to look."

"Maybe I should go with you," Sam said.

"Sam, the last thing I need is you with me breathing down my neck," Santana said, "Don't worry. I won't get a cat."

"I might," Sam said, surprising Santana.

"What? You want a cat?"

"Maybe not a cat. Maybe a dog," Sam said, shrugging her shoulders, "I've actually been thinking of getting a pet. "

"Since when?" Santana asked.

"Since now," Sam said, "So you wanna ride together?"

Santana knew that her friend just wanted to get a look at the veterinarian that had her even thinking of getting a pet.

"I'll pick you up," Santana said, giving in. She knew Sam would show up anyway.

###

Brittany was sitting at home looking over the final layout for the adoption fair tomorrow. Every other month, Brittany ran the fair at the Farmer's Market and each time it was pretty successful.

This time, she knew that at least one animal was going home.

"_Purrrrr_."

Brittany's own cat, Lord Tubbington, sat on her desk and watched her work.

"Don't you have a string to play with?" Brittany asked.

Lord Tubbington laid down.

On the living room of her large studio apartment, her dog Mr. Riddle, a beagle, slept.

If she could, Brittany would bring home all the animals that needed a home. But Mr. Riddle and Lord Tubbington were a handful. Though their species were supposed to be enemies, her dog and cat where best friends. Getting them both young and raising them together had created a strong bond between the two.

"You think she'll show up?" Brittany asked her cat.

Brittany was sure Santana was interested. She had never met someone quite like her and she wanted to get to know her. Brittany wasn't one to become infatuated with someone so fast, but that's exactly what had happened. There was just something about Santana.

The phone rang.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany greeted her best friend.

"Hello darling," Rachel said, "Sorry I didn't call you back earlier. Damn rehearsals ran long. What's up?"

"She came back," Brittany said a bit giddy.

"Who? The cat sitter?" Rachel asked.

"Yup. And she's coming to the adoption fair tomorrow," Brittany said, "She's going to adopt a cat. Or a dog."

"I told you she'd be back," Rachel said. Brittany had filled her best friend in her encounters with Santana, "Did she ask you out?"

"No," Brittany said, "And if she doesn't tomorrow at the fair, I will."

"I'm intrigued about this woman that has you like some high school girl in love," Rachel teased, "I think I might just stop by."

"Fine by me," Brittany said, "Come by so you can be jealous that I got such a hot woman."

"You haven't got her yet," Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Not yet," Brittany said coyly.

"Honey," Rachel said, "You do realize that she probably only said she'd adopt just to get to you."

"I know," Brittany said, "But if she's willing to go to all that trouble just to be around me, then that must mean she likes me."

"I once bought a leather jacket to impress a guy in college," Rachel said, "He was a rider and I told him I was to."

"Leather?" Brittany asked surprised.

"Fake leather of course," Rachel said, "He was hot but not hot enough for me to abandon my beliefs."

"You scared me for a minute," Brittany teased, "You never told me this.

"Let's just say, I will never date another motorcycle rider ever again."

"You will have to tell me what happened one day," Brittany said, with a chuckle, "OK, so come by at 10. Or if you're up to helping, get there at 9 and help me set up."

"I'll be there at 9," Rachel said, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Brittany hung up and wished for tomorrow.

###

Just as she had said, Rachel showed up at 9 to help set up for the fair. By 9 am Sunday morning, the Farmer's Market was already full of people. Brittany's set up was towards the back of the market, away from the food.

Brittany had met Rachel in college when she had talked the aspiring theater actress into adopting a Siberian Husky at a fair similar to this one. Warren, the Husky, had died a few years ago and as an honor to the animal and to Rachel, Brittany had named her adoption fair "The Warren Berry Adoption Fair."

"So where is she?" Rachel asked as she walked to Brittany's booth.

"I told her the fair didn't start until 10," Brittany said, organizing blank adoption contracts, while Sugar and three other volunteers set up the dogs and cats for the public to see.

"I can't believe you are using the adoption fair to pick up women," Rachel teased as she put her stuff in the supply van behind Brittany and got to unfolding tables and chairs.

"I am not," Brittany protested.

"The adoption fair that's in the name of my dear departed doggie," Rachel said, faking hurt.

"Stop it," Brittany said, "She said she was getting a pet, or thinking about it so I told her about the fair."

"Right," Rachel said with a smile.

"Just pick up the pace OK?" Brittany said, "Come one, help me set up the puppies."

There was no more talk about the sitter as time was running out to get everything set up.

###

It was now almost 11 and Santana and Sam where only just parking at the lot.

"What if the fair is over?" Santana asked, getting out of the car.

"The Farmer's Market closes at 5," Sam assured, "Damn girl, this vet has you all wound up."

Santana ignored her friend and started walking towards the market, Sam running behind her.

"Should we do some shopping first?" Sam asked.

Santana knew her friend was just playing with her. Santana had no interest in buying any food. Her only interest was going to see Brittany.

Santana and Sam made their way through the crowd. Santana spotted a sign pointing to the adoption fair in the back.

Santana smiled.

"Oh there it is," Sam said as they neared the back.

Santana saw that Brittany's adoption fair took up all of the back of the market, far removed from all the food vendors. She spotted Brittany talking to an older couple as she held a calico cat. Santana watched her as she smiled and petted the animal, her full attention on the couple.

Santana usually described good looking women as "hot" or "gorgeous" but with Brittany, the first word that came to mind was "adorable." Not that the vet wasn't hot or gorgeous, because she was, but she was also undeniably adorable. Santana had never found any woman adorable. Until now.

"I think you're drooling," Sam teased, a big smile on her face, "That's her I take it?"

"Yes that's her," Santana said, taking her eyes off of Brittany, "And I was not drooling."

Santana didn't want to bother Brittany, so she walked around the area looking at the animals with Sam.

"Oh my God!" Sam almost squealed, taking Santana by surprise, "Look at this puppy!"

Sam rushed to a small white pug and pick it up from the pen.

"He's cute," Santana said with a smile, "So you want a dog then?"

"I think so," Sam said now holding the puppy in his arms, "Look how cute he is!"

"That's Piper," came Brittany's voice from behind Santana.

Santana turned around and found Brittany standing there.

"Hi," Santana said, a big smile on her face.

"You made it," Brittany said, glad to see the sitter. She was starting to wonder if Santana would show up.

"I did," Santana said, "I would have been here earlier, but my friend was running late."

Brittany looked past Santana to see the man holding the puppy smile at her.

"Hi, I'm Sam," he said.

"Hi," Brittany said, "I'm Brittany."

"My friend," Santana said, "Is thinking of adopting."

"That's great!" Brittany said, "Piper is a great dog, so are all the others."

Sam put the pug back down, "I'm going to go around and see them. It was nice to meet you Brittany."

"You too," Brittany said.

Sam left and Santana turned to Brittany.

"So," Brittany said, "You said something about getting a cat."

"I did say something like that," Santana said, "Why don't you show me what you have."

Brittany smiled and lead Santana to the other side where the cats and kittens were.

"How's Lucy," Brittany asked.

"She's much better," Santana said, "Back to her normal self."

"That's good to hear," Brittany said stopping in front of a large enclosure where the kitten were, "No more milk then?"

"I learned my lesson," Santana said with a chuckle, "Only cat approved food."

Brittany felt more relaxed now that Santana was here. Ever since the fair started she had been scanning the crowd looking for her and it we a bit nerve-racking. Rachel was right, this striking woman had her enthralled.

"Can I ask you a something?" Brittany asked.

Santana's heart started beating faster, "Sure."

"Do you really want a pet?"

"What?" Santana asked, surprised at the question.

"Adopting an animal is not something you shouldn't take lightly," Brittany said, "You can't just return it when you get tired of it."

"You sound like Sam," Santana said. She moved a way a bit to clear of a small group of kids that had started to crowd around the cat enclosure.

Brittany followed Santana, "A lot of these little guys are abandoned and they don't need to go through that again."

Santana saw how serious Brittany was and could see how much she cared about these animals.

"Don't worry," Santana assured, "I won't take this lightly."

"Thank you," Brittany said.

"Look," Santana began, "Yes, I've never had a pet and never really wanted one, but I've liked having Lucy around. I mean, sure, I almost killed her with milk…"

Brittany let out a chuckle.

"…but my house seems a little less empty with her there."

Brittany couldn't help but focus on the empty house comment. Confirmation that Santana was single.

"Come on," Brittany said, smiling, "Let me show you some cats. You seem more like a cat person."

"There's a sentence I never thought I'd here," Santana said with a smile.

Brittany lead Santana to the cats and picked up a small orange and white kitten.

"This is Coco," Brittany said, "He's about 9 weeks old and a sweetheart. He uses the litter box and loves to be scratched behind the ear. When you mentioned you were thinking about getting a pet, I immediately thought of Coco for you."

"You did?" Santana asked oddly touched.

"I did," Brittany said, "I think you two would be a good fit."

"He looks like a mini tiger," Santana said, reaching for the kitten. Coco let out a small meow but began to purr when he was in Santana's arms.

Brittany watched Santana hold the small kitten and she couldn't remember seeing anything more adorable. Here was this obviously Alpha career woman holding a tiny kitten, and that just made Brittany's heart melt.

Santana held Coco and was surprised at how much she already wanted to take him home. She wasn't sure if it was because Brittany had specifically picked him out for her, or the fact that he was so cute, but whatever it was, Santana realized that she really wanted the kitten.

"He likes you," Brittany said, watching Coco lick Santana's hand.

"I guess so," Santana said, with a small chuckle.

"Brittany, sweetheart," Rachel's voice came from behind Brittany, "Can you come take a look at one of the dogs."

Santana's head snapped up to see who has calling Brittany sweetheart. Santana's heart sank a bit at seeing a short woman approach.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"He doesn't seem that energetic," Rachel said, "Even after I sang him a song."

"Sure," Brittany said, "Oh, Rachel, this is Santana Lopez. Santana, this is Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you," Santana said with her best effort to keep a smile on her face.

Brittany turned to Santana, "I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

"It's fine," Santana said.

Once Brittany was gone, Santana turned her attention to Rachel, "Are you a veterinarian as well?"

"Me?" Rachel said with a chuckle, "Oh dear no. I'm a singer. You know Sunset Paradise?"

"The musical? Sure. I'v seen the billboard around town," Santana said.

"Yay!," Rachel beamed, "That's me! I'm the lead in the musical."

"You are?"

"I am," Rachel said, proudly, "Got a raving review from the major Broadway critics."

Santana made a mental note to never see the show.

"How great for you," Santana said.

"Thanks," Rachel said, "So, Brittany's great. Isn't she?"

"She is," Santana agreed, "How do you know her?"

Rachel gave Santana a knowing smile, "We met in college. She talked me into adopting a dog and we've been friends ever since. This fair is actually named after my dear departed dog."

"Oh," Santana said, reading the banners, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"He was an old dog, it was time," Rachel said, "I have been thinking of getting another dog. But I'm not sure."

"To busy?" Santana asked, curious.

"Yes," Rachel said, "And my boyfriend is allergic, so that makes it kinda tough."

"Boyfriend?" Santana asked, surprised.

"Don't worry," Rachel said with a coy smile, "I'm no threat to you when it comes to Brittany."

Santana let out a nervous chuckle and held on to Coco a little bit closer to her, "I don't know…."

"Listen," Rachel said, "I love Brittany. She's my best friend and I want nothing more than to see her happy."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I see the way you look at her," Rachel said, "Don't wait too long."

Just then, Brittany appeared.

"The dog was just a bit tired from all the people. I put him the back so he can take a nap," Brittany said, a bit out of breath. She had wanted to get back to Santana and make sure Rachel wasn't going to give her a hard time.

"Well, I need to get going," Rachel said, "It was nice to meet you Santana."

"You too," Santana said, "And maybe I'll catch your show one of these days."

"Here," Rachel said reaching into her pocket, "A free pass. Any friend of Brittany is a friend of mine."

Brittany wasn't sure what was going on, but there seemed to be an unspoken conversation between the two women.

"Thanks," Santana said taking the card.

Rachel turned to Brittany, "Darling, you still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," Brittany said, "Thanks for helping out."

"Any time," Rachel said, "You two have fun."

"I hope she didn't bother you too much," Brittany said after Rachel was gone.

"She's great," Santana said, "So, Coco here. What do I have to do to take him with me?"

"Well, you can't."

"Why not?" Santana asked, surprised.

"You're still taking care of Lucy and according to her file, she's been the only cat in a household for years. Introducing a kitten won't make her happy. When does your friend come back?"

"Next Saturday," Santana said, "Can you hold him for me until then?"

"Sure," Brittany said smiling, "We have boarding at the clinic, I can keep him there."

"How much longer are you going to be there?" Santana asked, "The nurse said you work out of another office?"

"Wednesday is my last day," Brittany said.

"In that case," Santana said, "I'm going to have to drive to your home office to get Coco his check ups."

"I told you, any vet at the that office is more than capable…"

"I want you," Santana said, "I mean…I want you to be Coco's vet."

Brittany was sure she was blushing.

"I'd love to be his vet."

"I'd also like if you'd have dinner with me tonight or tomorrow," Santana said before she lost her nerve.

"I can't," Brittany said quickly.

"Oh," was all Santana could say, not hiding her disappointment.

"I mean, I'd love to," Brittany clarified, "But after the fair, the staff and volunteers go out to dinner. And tomorrow I'm having dinner with Rachel and some friends."

"Oh OK," Santana said, relieved, "Just tell me when you're free."

"How about Friday?"

"Friday is perfect," Santana said.

"Brittany" came a call from the other side.

"Oh, umm, I have to go," Brittany said.

Santana handed Coco over to her.

"Should I fill out any paperwork now?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Brittany said, a bit giddy about the prospect of a date with Santana, "Sugar can take care of that for you. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

"I know you will," Santana said in a soft voice.

"Santana!" Sam yelled from across the fair. He was petting a medium sized brown boxer.

"Looks like your buddy found a dog," Brittany said, amused.

"I guess so," Santana said, feeling very happy, "You should get back to work," Santana reached into her purse and pulled out a card, "Here's my number. Call me."

"I will," Brittany said taking the card.

Both women smiled at each other before heading out in the direction of the people calling their name.

**TBC**


	5. For Coco

**A/N: Final chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this little short story. Check out the other fic I'm working on LAPD Tales. **

* * *

The faster Santana wished for the week to be over, the longer it took. Brittany had called Santana the night of the adoption fair.

"I hope I'm not calling too late," Brittany said, sounding as apologetic as possible.

"Brittany, it's only 9:15, I don't go to sleep for another two hours," Santana said, glad to hear Brittany's voice.

"Hey I don't know if you're a morning or night person," Brittany said sounding amused.

"I'm sure you'll find out," Santana said before she could stop herself.

Brittany let out a small nervous chuckle, "Umm, I wanted to call you to give you an update on Coco."

I can't believe I said that, Santana told herself.

"Well thank you," Santana said, "I actually went to the pet store after the fair and spent a small fortune on cat stuff."

"That happens," Brittany said laughing, "Food, toys, vet bills… they all add up."

"Well, I was hopping to get a discount on some vet bills," Santana said playfully.

"Is that right?" Brittany asked, "I just don't give discounts to anyone you know?"

"Maybe we can work something out," Santana said, her voice lowering a bit.

Brittany was finding it hard to keep her arousal in check. Santana's voice was just so sexy, "We can definitely work something out," Brittany said, her also lowering.

Santana felt herself becoming aroused. She wondered how this was possible when they weren't even talking about anything sexual.

"So, umm," Santana said, clearing her throat, "My friend is coming back Saturday morning, so I can pick Coco up that afternoon."

"I'll let them know you'll stop by," Brittany said.

"Oh that's right," Santana said, "You won't be there anymore."

"I'm only 40 minutes away," Brittany said, "Well, 60 with traffic."

"Do you live far?" Santana asked, wanting took as much as possible about Brittany.

"I actually live in Hilda Hills," Brittany said, "Jason, Dr. Matthews, was opening a new clinic on the North side and he needed a primary vet there, so I got the job."

"Oh that's great!" Santana said, glad to hear that Brittany lived close by, "Traffic must be a nightmare."

"It's not that bad," Brittany said.

"Well, that's good to hear," Santana said, "Since I'll be taking Coco there for shots."

"You don't have to," Brittany said, smiling, "I could be persuaded to make house calls."

Santana never realized she could smile so much, "I'll do whatever you ask."

"Then I ask," Brittany said a bit seductively, "We meet for dinner at 8 on Friday."

"Meet?" Santana asked, "I was hoping to pick you up."

"You sure?," Brittany asked, wishing for Friday. Brittany gave Santana her address and cell number.

"I'll take you some place nice," Santana said.

"You better, if you want that discount," Brittany teased.

Santana laughed. She felt a sort of high talking to this woman, "So, how was the rest of the fair?"

"Great," Brittany said, loving that Santana was interested, "7 cats and 12 dogs found a home."

"Wow, congratulations," Santana said, "That's quite impressive."

"Thank you," Brittany said proudly, "The fair always does well. I wish I could do it every week, but I can only get a permit for every other month at that location. One of those adoptions was your friend."

"He named the boxer Apollo," Santana said amused, "He also spent a small fortune at the pet store."

"I'm glad he found a dog he liked," Brittany said, "Sugar said your friend took a bunch of fliers to give out at his cafe. Please tell him thanks."

"I will. Make sure to bring me some fliers on Friday and I'll pass them around at work," Santana offered.

"And where is that?" Brittany asked, realizing she didn't know what Santana did for a living. She wanted to know everything about her.

"I work at Sylvester, Shuester and Hummel Law," Santana said.

"Wow, that sounds very intimidting," Brittany teased.

Santana laughed, "It can be but I love it."

"I'll have to stop by one day," Brittany said.

"Yes you should," Santana said.

_"Woof!"_

"Do you have a dog?" Santana asked.

"I do," Brittany said, "And a cat. Lord Tubbinton, my cat and Mr. Ridle, my beagle."

"Those have to be the best names I've ever heard," Santana sad with a small laugh, "Any hamsters or rabbits?" Santana asked.

"Just the dog and cat," Brittany said, "And Mr. Riddle is looking at me telling me to hurry up and take him out for a walk."

"OK," Santana said chuckling, "I'll let you go so your dog doesn't pee on your carpet. I'll see you Friday. 8 o'clock sharp."

"I'll be ready," Brittany said.

##

After what seemed like an eternity, Friday had arrived. The rest of the week they had kept in touch with one or the either calling and using their animals as an excuse.

But now there were no more phone calls. It was Friday and Santana was standing in front of Brittany's front door. She knocked.

"_WOOF_!"

"Mr. Riddle, quiet," Brittany said from behind the door.

Santana hoped Mr. Riddle didn't bite her.

Brittany opened the door to find a gorgeous Santana wearing a simple black dress but somehow she made it look glamorous. Santana looked stunning.

"Hi," Brittany said, regaining her composure,"You look beautiful."

"I was going to say the same thing," Santana admiring her date. Brittany was wearing a dark blue, sleeveless dress that took her breath away.

"_Woof_!"

Brittany looked down to see Mr. Riddle trying to get through the open door, "I'm sorry. It's better if he just smells you."

"Excuse me?" Santana asked

Brittany opened the door and Mr. Riddle walked out and started smelling Santana's feet.

"Does he bite?" Santana asked a bit worried.

"No. He's very friendly," Brittany said, "He's just saying hello."

The beagle circled Santana, smelling her. When he seemed satisfied he went back inside and sat down, watching the women.

"He's cute," Santana said.

Just then a huge cat came to the door.

"This is Lord Tubbington," Brittany said.

"Holy shit!," Santana exclaimed, "he's huge!"

"He was some thyroid issues," Brittany said quiety, "Umm, you should keep comments about his weight out of his earshot. He's insecure."

Santana looked at the cat. The cat didn't seem to care.

"Do you want to come in or should we go?" Brittany asked before Santana could say anything else.

"Let's go," Santana said, "I fell like your animals are judging me."

Brittany laughed.

Santana loved that sound.

They headed out to to a Mexican restaurant that Santana's friend owned. They talked the whole way there about their animals and Sam's new dog. Once they got to the restaurant Santana's friend had come through and given her the large private booth in the back.

"This place is great," Brittany said, sitting down.

"I know people," Santana said, trying in a strange way to impress Brittany.

"I love Mexican food," Brittany said.

Santana took a mental note.

"Great," Santana said, smiling.

"And you?" Brittany asked, "What kind of food do you like?"

"Mexican and Italian are my favorites," Santana said.

"I love Italian too," Brittany said, smiling, "So, are you excited about picking up Coco tomorrow?"

"No more pet talk," Santana said, "All we've talked about all week are cats and dogs."

"Yes we have," Brittany said with a small laugh.

"Tonight, it's about us," Santana said.

"Deal."

"So tell me, Dr. Pierce," Santana said, "What's your story."

Brittany smiled. She felt so comfortable with Santana and was sure she could talk with her for hours with ease. In turn, Santana was feeling exactly the same. It felt like they had known each other for years.

After dinner, they had discovered they had a lot in common. And while each wanted to listen to every word the other was saying, they couldn't help but notice just how attractive the other was. The whole date was filled with a sexual tension that could not be ignored. After dinner and a walk, Brittany invited Santana for a drink at her apartment. Santana knew she was in trouble.

"What if your pets are asleep?" Santana asked, a bit giddy from either the wine or being with Brittany.

"They won't mind," Brittany said opening her front door and letting Santana inside. The dog and cat came to great them at the door and just as soon went back to their respective beds to get back to sleep.

Santana smiled and walk into the large studio apartment and felt instantly at home. Brittany closed the door and stood behind Santana, admiring her body. When Santana turned around, and caught Brittany, she couldn't hold back any more. Santana stepped close, took Brittany in her arms and kissed her. The kiss was soft at first, exploring new territory, but with each passing second it became more passionate. Intense.

Brittany moved her hands to Santana's hair and ran her hand through the soft hair. Santana in turn ran her hands down Brittany's back and hips.

They parted, each breathing heavily.

"I…," Brittany said, catching her breath, "Would you … why don't you stay?"

"Yes," Santana said, her breath also catching.

"I don't usually ask on the first date," Brittany said moving her mouth to kiss along Santana's neck, "But we've been talking all week, and it feels like we've been dating that long."

"Don't forget the day we met," Santana said enjoying Brittany's lips on her skin, "And the day I came to have…Lucy groomed…"

"Mmm," Brittany said, now moving to nibble on Santana's ear.

"Oh God..," moaned Santana, "And.. uh, the day of the fair."

Brittany cupped Santana's face and brought her in for another kiss. As they kissed, Brittany lead Santana to her bed across the studio. Quickly, they both shed their dresses. Santana looked at Brittany and she never knew she could want another person so much.

"Taking care of Lucy," Santana said, "Was one of the best decisions I've ever made."

"I'll have to buy her a toy," Brittany said, "As a thank you."

They fell into bed, kissing.

###

In the morning, Santana awoke with Brittany in her arms, spooning her. She didn't want to get up.

"Hi," Brittany said.

"How did you know I was awake?" Santana asked, kissing Brittany's cheek.

"Your breathing changed," Brittany said, snuggling closer.

"Oh," Santana said smiling.

"We should get up," Brittany said, stifling a yawn.

"How about a day in bed?" Santana suggested.

"We have to go pick up Coco, remember?" Brittany said.

Santana loved that Brittany used "we."

"That's right," Santana said, "Oh, and I should get home. My friend will be picking up her cat in a couple of hours."

"I can meet you at the clinic," Brittany said.

"Why don't you come with me?" Santana asked, "To my house."

"I'd love to," Brittany said, smiling. She turned around to face Santana.

"You might need to spend the night," Santana said, coyly, "It will be my first night with a new kitten. I'll need some help."

"Hmm," Brittany said, pretending to think it over, "Well, I guess I should. You know for Coco's safety."

"For Coco," Santana said smiling.

"But there's a problem," Brittany said.

"What?"

"I can't just leave Lord Tubbington and Mr. Riddle alone all night," Brittany said, "I'm sure to come back to something torn and peed on."

Santana let out a laugh.

"Well then," she said, "Sounds like we'll be having an animal slumber party at my place."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Brittany said, excited.

Santana found it funny that all her life she had wanted nothing to do with animals, yet it was animals that brought this amazing woman into her life. A woman she was already falling hard for after such a short time.

Brittany had always thought she'd end up with someone who was as passionate about animals as she was. But here she was, in the arms of a woman who never gave animals a second thought. A woman who she was already crazy about.

"Let me make you breakfast," Brittany said.

"I'd like that," Santana said smiling, "And I'll make you breakfast tomorrow."

"Kind of presumptuous aren't we?" Brittany teased.

"I can be," Santana said.

"We have a lot to learn about each other, " Brittany said.

"I'm looking forward to it," Santana said.

"Me too."

**The End**


End file.
